Behemoth
Behemoth is the 4th Monster in Evolve. The Behemoth is the largest monster in the game and has the most health, armor, and strength of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but can roll around and deal heavy hits. Biology The Behemoth's skin is covered in dense, rock-like chitin giving it a large amount of protection. The Behemoth's defenses have a single but major flaw: as the Behemoth grows and ages its armour develops on either side, when it is fully grown the armour fails to fuse in the beast's mid section which leaves its spinal column and innards exposed. The monster's tongue is described as harpoon-like, as it can be used to grab and pull its prey into its jaws. Though it can't jump, it can roll around the ground starting slow, and gradually gaining speed. Climbing is just as lethargic. Like some of Earth's crabs, the Behemoth's dominant arm is covered in slightly more armour than its opposing arm. Other traits similar to crabs are its three large claws, resembling pincers. According to Maggie in one of the dropship dialogues, Behemoth or Behemoth like creatures were seen during the fall of Factor. This leads one to assume that being the first of the monsters seen on Factor, Behemoths may have the ability to invade new planets via meteors. Abilities The Behemoth is an enormous mass of power, made to deal damage and separate hunters through force. Lava Bomb The Behemoth can spit out massive molten rocks that explode on impact and then emit 20 more smaller molten bombs, temporarily leaving a damaging lava field in the area. Anything that sets foot in this area will burn, including wildlife and hunters. It should also be noted that the bombs can be thrown 195 meters, which is more than half the length of the largest map which gives Behemoth extraordinary range. Rock Wall The Behemoth creates a large, semi-circular rock wall in front of itself which it can use to make an escape or trap hunters and prey. Either way, it would take a while for the hunters to move around it. It would take an entire tank of fuel on a hunter's jetpack in order to clear it. This ability only lasts for about six seconds. Tongue Grab Using its harpoon-like tongue the Behemoth can grab a distant target, pulling them back to its location. This is similar to Wraith's 'Abduction' ability and is said to have a maximum range of 43 meters. This does not bring the hunters to the behemoth immediately, for it is more like a hunter is blasted into that direction, making the ability not as powerful as the Wraith's 'Abduction' ability. Fissure Striking the ground with massive force, the Behemoth creates a powerful shockwave, destroying the terrain and injuring and stunning anything that steps near it Trivia * In the Behemoth Trailer, there is a reference to the proverbial ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Arc ''boulder scene, where Behemoth plays the part of the boulder whilst Griffin takes on the persona of Indiana. * The Behemoth was made to be the largest monster realistically and practically playable within the game. * The Behemoth has the most armor and health out of all of the monsters. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images BehemothTeaser1.jpg BehemothTeaser2.jpg Official Artworks 2K Behemoth ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Bohemoth infographic lg.jpg|Infographic Behemoth six eyes.png Videos See_Test_Footage_of_Evolve%27s_4th_Monster,_the_Behemoth Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:DLC